Episode 5
"Dusk and Dawn" is the fifth episode of Nakanohito Genome Synopsis Yuzu gives Kaikoku and Zakuro a tracking device so they track Akatsuki's location. Anya wants to go with them but it wasn't allowed since he wasn't within the 4 making Himiko and Makino hold him back. Yuzu believes in them to return Akatsuki and Karin back safely. As they proceed Zakuro says they will just save the hostages and leave but Kaikoku refuses running from the enemy as it is against his traditions. On the other side, Karin and Akatsuki were kept in a cage in a fancy room. Karin is confused about how Akatsuki can handle all this danger around him. Akatsuki sees there's a pole in the cage broken so he goes there and escapes the cage. Karin tries to do the same but she couldn't cause her size wasn't perfect for it. They hear the door opening so Karin tells Akatsuki to hide. Kikka enters the room asking where did Akatsuki go to but she didn't care about him stating that Karin suits for being another maid for her game, she removes her clothes and gives her maid clothes while Akatsuki watching them. Kaikoku and Zakuro were walking until they saw Kihachi fishing in the night. They sit watching him when suddenly Akatsuki appears in front of them. He tells them what had happened to him and Karin. Back in Kikka's place Kikka names Karin veronica and orders her to make her tea. She refuses to but the other maids tell her that she shouldn't do it or her grandfather will kill her, Karin has no other choice but to obey orders. Akatsuki and the others have decided to split up to find the hostages and save Karin. When Kaikoku and Akatsuki went to different paths Zakuro looks below him and he sees a bracelet carved his sister's name shocking him. Akatsuki manages to get the key from Kikka's room and heads to escape but Kihachi saw him and knocked him out. Kihachi was going to eliminate Akatsuki until Paka showed up and threatens Kihachi that if he won't leave Akatsuki he is going to fire him from his job and won't make him see his granddaughter again. Kihachi listens to Paka and leaves, Paka takes care of Akatsuki. Akatsuki asks Paka if he is lonely and if they can escape together but Paka says he can't because of a promise. After he left Kaikoku appears in front of Iride, he picks him up and they proceed to the cages to free the hostages. As they freed everyone Zakuro says to go without him but kaikoku refuses and says he'll go with him. Kaikoku orders Akatsuki and Karin to go without them as Zakuro wants to ask about his sister from Kikka. Kikka comes out realizing her maids were gone. She yells at Kaikoku and Zakuro about how they are annoying and about their interference to her stuff. She then looks closely to Zakuro and stating that she has seen his face somewhere before. Zakuro gets angry and yells at her about his sister if she has seen her before. Kikka says she couldn't remember but Zakuro refuses it and takes out his knife aiming to kill her. Kikka tells she might have eliminated her causing Zakuro to rage but Kaikoku stopped him saying people who can't control their anger block the path. Zakuro lets Kaikoku handle the rest of the situation. Kaikoku knew Kikka was lying at Zakuro so he instead threatens her. She gets furious and calls her grandfather to come and destroy Kaikoku, but he doesn't come leaving Kikka in depression. Kaikoku says that he forgot about her but she yells that her grandfather loves her a lot and no grandfather would leave his granddaughter alone. Kaikoku says that not all family have strong bonds and approaches her and pulls his sword in front of her asking her about Zakuro's sister. After he's done he goes back to Zakuro and Kikka looks at him and realizes his family doesn't love him and the 5th stage is complete. Characters * Iride Akatsuki * Sarayashiki Karin * Onigasaki Kaikoku * Kudō Anya * Inaba Himiko * Roromori Yuzu * Oshigiri Zakuro * Aikawa Makino * Paka * Kikka * Kihachi Gallery Kihachi knocked Alatsuki.gif Kikka threatened by kaikoku.png Kikka exp 3.png Kikka exp 2.png Kikka exp 1.png Paka and Kihachi.png Kaikoku threatens Kikka.png Zakuro angry at Kikka.png Zakuro sees his sister's bracelet.png Yuzu watches through the Pacamera.png Anya left outside with Himiko and Makino.png Karin in maid uniform.png Karin and Kikka.png Paka saves Iride.png Iride escapes the cage.png Episode 5s.png